House of Ashvale
The House of Ashvale began as a minor, but very wealthy Lordaeron family. After the deaths Ethan Ashvale and his legitimate son, James, control of the house fell to Ethan's natural son, Arryc Ashvale. In order to be recognized as Lord Ethan's legitimate heir, Arryc swore fealty to King Varian Wrynn, thus making the house of Ashvale vassals of Stormwind. Arryc married in 623 K.C. and the couple had one child, (Arryc David James Ashvale) before the marriage ended with his death. With Arryc's recent death, his son Arryc David James Ashvale has inherited the family titles and other holdings. His inheritance and his legitimacy have recently been contested by the Countess of Myrewood, whose own son by Arryc also has a claim on his titles. Lady Myrewood claims that Arryc II is not the 9th Earl's son, but a bastard born of his wife's infidelity. Holdings The Ashfort Once a modest fortress in Northern Lordaeron with a garrison of more than three hundred soldiers, the Ashfort is located North of Tirisfal and was built upon the ashes of another ancient fortification. It came under siege during the rise of the scourge and despite all the efforts of Lord Ethan's men at arms, the fortress was overrun and the household was forced to retreat to Ambermill. In the years that followed, the Castle has changed hands many times and is currently held by a small, but well-organized forsaken force. Lord Ethan's son, James Ashvale was later slain in the last attempt to retake the Ashfort. His natural son (later legitimized) became the 8th Lord Ashfort in 623 K.C. despite not being in possession of the Castle. The Earldom of Blackwood The Earldom, including the vast holdings of the house of Blackfyre passed to Arryc Ashvale on the death of his uncle David, 8th Earl of Blackwood and is now held by the house of Ashvale despite the protests of the 8th Earl's sister, who feels her claim is better. Finances Financially, the house of Ashvale was all but ruined when the Ashfort fell to the forsaken, and despite numerous attempts to recover the contents of the Castle's vaults, none have been successful. Presently, the house derives the entirety of its income through an inheritance claimed by Arryc Ashvale from an Uncle on his mother's side. Though the vault at The Ashfort containing the house's treasury remains sealed, the castle itself is in ruin, and occupied by the forsaken. Recent History After the Fall of Lordaeron After Lordaeron's fall and the death of Ethan Ashvale, the legitimate house of Ashvale was all but extinct. After the death of her son in battle, the last lord Ashfort, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale became the acting head of the house. With the Ashfort and its attended lands in the hands of the forsaken and little love for usurpers, Melysa abandoned Lordaeron in favor of resettling her family's ancestral home in Stromgarde. It was shortly after this that Arryc Ashvale lay claim to his father's lands and titles. Despite the dispute, Melysa and Arryc are said to have come to an agreement with regard to the house's future. Notable Ashvales Ethan Ashvale - 6th Lord Ashfort, son of Jordan and Mira. Slain during the siege of Icecrown Citadel. Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Wife of Ethan, mother of James, Lady Aberdeen, Paladin of the Silver Hand. James Ashvale - (Ethan's only legitimate child) 7th Lord Ashfort, son of Lord Ethan and Melysa. Slain in battle during an attempt to reclaim the Ashfort. Thomas Ashvale - Brother of Ethan, Knight of Lordaeron. Slain during the first attempt to retake the Ashfort, and later risen to serve the forsaken host known as the Bloody Dawn. Edryc the Bastard - First and most famous of Lord Ethan's high born bastards, Edryc's mother was the wealthy and renowned beauty, Elizabeth Soren. Despite his illegitimacy, he is the only living adult male of Lord Ethan's line, and may be the only living male descendant of his maternal house of Soren. A paladin like his father, Edryc served the Argent Dawn and later, the Argent Crusade. Now thirty five, he was asked to serve as regent to his nephew during the child's minority, but refused. Anne Ashvale - Youngest daughter of Jordan and Mira, paladin, former Argent Crusader, and serving Regent of Lord Blackwood during his minority. Arryc Ashvale - 8th Lord Ashfort, also 9th Earl of Blackwood, legitimized bastard of Ethan and his official mistress, Lady Danica Blackfyre. Arryc David James Ashvale - Son of Arryc and his wife, heir to the Earldoms of Ashfort and Blackwood. Family Tree, Beginning with Jordan, the 5th Earl of Ashfort This dynastic tree has not been updated since the 8th Earl's marriage and does not account for all of Ethan Ashvale's illegitimate offspring, of which there are at least seven known. Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Ashvale Ashvale Category:Stormwind Houses Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes